


Time Travel Guide (By Sabo and Koala)

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: How Sabo and Koala saved their loved ones through the use of Jikan-Jikan no Mi, thus changing the world for the better.





	1. Jikan-Jikan no Mi: Found

Dragon smiled. The operation was successful, and the hideout was now deserted, save for a single Akuma no Mi. Dragon recognized it as Jikan-Jikan no Mi, a fruit that would allow its user to control time itself as they saw fit. It would be disastrous if it ended up in the wrong hands. So, seeing no other choice, Dragon brought it into the hideout. Koala and Sabo were there to greet him.

"Glad to have you back, Sir." Koala bowed in respect, and Sabo followed suit

"Anyway, why are you still up?" Dragon ruffled their hair

"Oh, nothing. We were just reminiscing." Sabo laughed nervously

It wasn't really a lie. 

It was then that Koala noticed the fruit he was carrying.

"Sir, what is that?" Koala inquired

"Oh, this? This is Jikan-Jikan no Mi." Dragon explained "It gives its user the ability to control time itself. I intend to give it to one of my subordinates."

Koala and Sabo shared the look. Dragon moved towards the stairs and began to climb. Soon, they heard him disappear in his room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabo turned to Koala with a look of mischief in his eyes

"Fisher Tiger...." she mumbled

"And Ace." Sabo grinned

"We can save them both." Koala concluded "Our lost loved ones...."

"I'll set fire in the compound." Sabo promised "While they're putting it out, you'll sneak in and take the fruit."

"Got it." Koala winked "Just make sure not to burn anything of importance."

-x-

"Sir, there's fire in the compound!" Koala stumbled into the room, breathless

Dragon held her steady as he led her to the bed.

"You've gotta hurry!" she urged "They're probably after our important documents!"

"Don't worry, I'll gather men and we'll put it out in no time." Dragon promised "So you just relax."

He sounded the fire alarm and rushed out, several of his men joining him. Leaving Koala alone in the room. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She opened the window and a ball of fire lazily rolled in, before turning back into Sabo. 

Sabo and Koala stared at their prize. Koala reached out and took the fruit, raising it up to her mouth tentatively.

"Go right ahead." Sabo nodded "I can't have two fruits anyway."

Koala nodded and bit into the fruit, making gagging noises as she chewed. Once she was done, she straightened up. Sabo wordlessly handed her a flask of water to wash away the horrid taste. Then he snuck out of Dragon's room and returned to his, while Koala lay back on the bed. Soon, Dragon returned, only to find out that the lights were off and that Koala was fast asleep in bed. Dragon picked her up and brought her to her own room, depositing her in her bed, before deciding to follow her footsteps. He hit the snooze button pretty soon.

-x-

"The Jikan-Jikan no Mi is missing!" Dragon yelled frantically "Whoever set that fire yesterday must have been after that fruit."

"But sir." one of the Revolutionaries protested "That person couldn't have been at two places at once."

"Unless there were two people involved." Dragon's gaze fell on Sabo and Koala, who pouted at him

"If we wanted it, we could've just asked." Koala pointed out "You were going to give it to one of your subordinates anyway."

Dragon couldn't argue with that logic. 

"Looks like I'll have to search for it elsewhere." 

"Sir, we found the fruit!" another Revolutionary ran in "It was thrown into the dumpster."

"So whoever wanted it already had a helping."

"May we be excused, sir?" Koala interrupted

"Of course." Dragon nodded

Bowing respectfully, they left the room 

"Sorry, Dragon-san." they both thought "But we really need that fruit. We'll save Fisher Tiger and Ace no matter the cost."

Jikan-Jikan no Mi responded to their shared desire and flung them back into the past. 15 years into the past, to be more precise.

There, in front of of them, stood a younger version of Koala, surrounded by two unfamiliar men and Fisher Tiger. Older Koala's eyes watered at the sight.

"This time, I'll do what I couldn't do back then." she whispered

She felt Sabo grip her shoulder in reassurance.


	2. My ship of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stage of their plan is underway

Koala leaned against the guardrail, looking at the stars twinkling above her beautifully, her cloak billowing about, the hoodie lowered. Sabo stood behind her, both of his hands on her shoulders. His hoodie was lowered also. The Fishmen and her younger self were all asleep, meaning they didn't have to hide their faces at the moment. They had requested of Fisher Tiger to let them join his crew temporarily.

"We have something important to do, and we'll have the best chances of doing it if we joined your crew." Koala explained to him

To their suprise, Fisher Tiger agreed. Arlong seemed angry at the very notion, even though he curbed his feelings for his captain's sake. It was as if he could somehow sense that they were humans, even though they were wearing a hoodie. Somehow, Koala couldn't be mad at Arlong. Instead, she felt nostalgia wash over her.

"Aren't you mad at him?" Sabo asked her, as if reading her mind

"Why should I be? After all, his hatred is justified. Humans killed his boss and my Uncle." Koala laughed bitterly "We have the right to be mad, both Arlong and I."

Sabo was silent. Koala felt gentle fingers squeeze her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be mad too?" Koala continued "It was humans who killed your brother."

"Humans tried to save my brother too." Sabo dipped his head slightly "I am only mad at Akainu, as it stands."

"We'll change that future, starting now." Koala reaffirmed their promise

-x-

For the past six days, Sabo and Koala enjoyed their time with the crew. Sun Pirates were a wild bunch. They almost seemed like a family, even though they were not blood related. The very notion made Koala's stomach hurt. They were getting closer and closer to Foolshoot Island day by day, meaning that the Sun Pirates were gonna lose their patriarch, the glue that bind them together, very soon. Her gaze landed on Fisher Tiger, who was smiling warmly at Hatchi and her younger self, and her stomach twisted into a painful knot.

"You will see your mother very soon, nyu." Hatchi informed her younger self

And she lost it. She retreated into her cabin. She threw herself onto the bed Sun Pirates had given her, and sobbed. Her mother? What a joke. That woman was no mother of hers. She stopped being her mother the moment she set Fisher Tiger up to die. 

She heard gentle footsteps approach and she heard the door open. However, the one who entered wasn't Sabo, as she had expected.

It was Fisher Tiger.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice, filled to the brim with concern

She laughed at that. It was an empty, hollow laugh. She hated it, hated how Fisher Tiger put the well-being of others ahead of his own. It was what got him killed in the end. She watched as his brow furrowed in concern. He'd probably be thinking she was crazy after this. It didn't matter. She could live with that as long as his heart continued to beat along with hers. He protected her when she was still a child, going out of his way to bring her home. Now, she would return the favor.

"I am fine." she got up "I lost someone dear to me, and you remind me of him, that's all."

She left the cabin before he could question her about it further, and took up her usual spot by the guardrail, looking out at sea. She didn't exactly tell a lie. The one she had lost didn't just remind her of him. It was him. 

She heard a soft laugh behind her. She turned around to glare at Sabo, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So you're the one behind this?" she pouted

"I just thought that talking to the man himself would do you good." Sabo's grin widened

-x-

The arrival on Foolshoot island brought with it another bout of melancholy. She watched as a lone Marine ship arrived onto the island, unseen by others. Marines landed on the island, standing in formation. Waiting for their prey to return.

"Are you gonna let them get away with it?" Sabo's voice whispered into her ear

"Hell no." she hissed

Then they both leapt off the ship, flames flickering on Sabo's right hand

"Rear Admiral Strawberry." Koala announced "I am here to kill you."


	3. Requiem for a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins, and it's two on one

"And we have a bit of a tight schedule." Sabo added "Should Fisher Tiger figure out that the reason we joined his crew was to kill you and your men all along, he's gonna be furious, since it goes against his policies."

She followed her words up with a precise Fishman Karate strike on Strawberry's abdomen, as a torrent of fire formed behind Strawberry, rushing at the man, propelled by the will of their user. Strawberry didn't see them coming, failing to move out of the way as the fire raged all around him, licking at his clothes and his body. Koala stood outside the range of the fire, ready to throw Strawberry back into the raging inferno should he manage to escape.

Seeing that their leader was in trouble, the other Marines attacked Koala, forcing the girl to shift her attention to them, which enabled Strawberry to escape the fire. He and the Marines then pointed their guns at Sabo and Koala.

"Obstruction of justice is also a criminal act." Strawberry recited

"Who taught you that? The Gorosei?" Koala mocked "I wipe my rear with your so-called justice. Thousands of people are suffering because of your 'justice'. Can you hear their cries? Can you feel their pain?"

"Justice is what the Gorosei say is justice." Strawberry deadpanned "It has always been that way."

"See now, I know a story of a young adventurer. He had a heart of gold, which was enough to keep his hatred towards people like you at bay. He hardened his heart enough to set your precious Holy City of Mariejois on fire and free all those who suffered under the thumb of Gorosei and Tenryubito. The end." Koala glared at Strawberry

She then kicked a pistol out of his hand and caught it herself, before firing it up into the sky. The sound was loud enough to be heard in her village. Both Fisher Tiger and her younger self would hear it, and they would know that something was wrong.

Since they had failed to kill Strawberry, this was their only remaining option.

-x-

Fisher Tiger and younger Koala were about to part ways when a gunshot rang out, freezing them both in their tracks.

"What's going on, mommy?" Koala hugged her mother

"Nothing." her mother didn't look her in the eyes

"Look your daughter in the eyes and repeat what you just said." Fisher Tiger demanded, grabbing her wrist

"Let go of me, you criminal!" her mother jerked her arm away, scowling "And you're not just a criminal, you are a freak!"

"But mum, he brought me home....." Koala protested 

"One good deed doesn't outclass a lifetime of bad ones." her mother cut her off sharply

"And what exactly were his bad deeds?" a ball of fire hovering above the pathway demanded "Freeing innocent slaves who didn't deserve that fate? Taking those poor people under his wing and offering them freedom?"

Koala's mother fell silent, not knowing what to say to that.


	4. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will ride the wave away from this cursed place

The fireball petered out, leaving Sabo standing there, very much unharmed. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and sighed

"My partner and I were here for a reason." Sabo turned to look at Fisher Tiger "That reason was so we could kill Strawberry, a man who robbed my partner of her 'father'. We knew he would try to capture you here, so out best chance to get him was to sail with your crew. We hid this from you because we knew you wouldn't approve of our revenge cycle."

"She did admit I reminded her of someone she had lost." Fisher Tiger mused "But I didn't think it would be her father."

"Oh, he wasn't her biological father." Sabo said lightly "He practically adopted her and he influenced her life in many ways, though, and she loved him as much as she would love a biological father. With this, I have to leave you. Strawberry won't kill himself. Later. Oh, and by the way, under no circumstances should you return to the port side lest you get caught in the crossfire."

And Sabo returned to the other side of the island, leaving several confused people behind. Fisher Tiger stood up to go.

"The nice man said not to go." Koala grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks "So you shouldn't go."

"I appreciate the warning." Fisher Tiger said amicably "But I have to meet with my crew."

And he walked away, ignoring the protests from the girl he had brought home. He didn't go far when he spotted her some distance away. One of his two newest crew members.

"We knew you'd try something like this." she - from what he saw, anyway - said "And my duty is to prevent you from going any further. Our plans will be jeopardized if you do."

Without a warning, she rushed at him, striking at him with precise strikes. 

She was using a variation of Fishman Karate, he noticed. He frowned. 

"Where did you learn that?"

"My 'father' was a Fishman as well, that's why you remind me of him." she smiled at Fisher Tiger sadly "He taught me the basics before Strawberry killed him, and I filled in the basics myself. So, please, let us do this uninterrupted."

"Very well." Fisher Tiger sat down on the ground, cross-legged "I understand your pain."

-x-

"Where is that pirate?" Strawberry seethed "Surely he must know that his crew are waiting for him."

"Didn't we already say we're here to save him and kill you." Sabo's eyes glinted dangerously "My partner prevented his arrival. We can't have you getting your hands on the person we're trying to save, now can we?"

Strawberry grit his teeth.

"Then we'll go and find him." Strawberry announced "Let's go boys."

Immediately, a wall of fire surrounded them on all sides, preventing them from leaving.

"You are naughty Marines." Sabo tsked "Trying to find a loophole in our rules....I shall give you a swift death."

With that, Sabo became fire again, using this state of his body to rise up in the skies, before reverting back to his human form, before throwing the torrent of fire down onto Strawberry and his squadron of Marines, pumping more and more fire into the inferno as he descended slowly, turning it into a living barbecue.

When the fire petered out, Strawberry and his squad were nothing more than a pile of charred bodies, frozen in eternal screams.

-x-

"He should be done by now." Koala extended her hand to Fisher Tiger "Let's go to the port together."

Fisher Tiger allowed her to pull him up, and the duo began their trek back to the port.

"I meant to ask, this 'father' of yours...." he trailed off "Is it.....?

She shushed him.

"Not now." her eyes whispered "I'll tell you when we're out at sea."

"Tch." he grumbled "No respect for your elders."

She smiled at that. If only he knew...

-x-

The ship was two days away from the port when Fisher Tiger breached the topic again. Both Sabo and Koala were there when he did.

"We came here for a purpose. That purpose wasn't just to kill Strawberry." Koala hesitated "It was also to save you."

"And thanks to fate, we succeeded in both." Sabo grinned in triumph "Now, nothing stands in our way of happiness."

"We have decided to sail the seas with you for eternity, papa." Koala grinned

"What about my brother?" Sabo furrowed an eyebrow

"We'd have the best chance to do that if we sail under a banner of experienced pirates." Koala pointed out with a shrug "We've been given another chance. We can have fun. It's better than anything there is, isn't it? Besides, you wanted to be a pirate, now is your chance to see what could have been if things had gone differently."

Sabo received the mark of the Sun Pirates that night.


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Fisher Tiger's acquaintances come to visit.

The ship sailed across the seas smoothly. As the most recent crew members, Koala and Sabo were given a certain number of chores they were to do each day. The days were filled with monotony and same schedule, and it got boring pretty fast. The monotony was broken when another ship pulled next to theirs. It bore the symbol of Kuja tribe. This confused both Koala and Sabo, for it was known that Kuja tribe never interacted with men.

Both ships dropped their anchors. The three Boa sisters moved from one ship to another using an impromptu bridge for them to walk on. 

"I wanted to see him." Boa Hancock announced "The man who saved our lives."

Sabo and Koala had to drag Fisher Tiger out of his cabin, literally. Upon seeing him, all three Boa sisters bowed down to him.

"We can't express how grateful we are to you." all three said at once

"I didn't save anyone. What I did was for selfish reasons."

"If you are selfish, then I am ugly." Boa Hancock retorted "What you did cannot be considered selfish by any definition of the word."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in feasting and merrymaking. As it turned out, Boa sisters brough enough food with them for three days, and they helped cook some of it, including the desert, a strawberry flambe.

"Thought you'd like crushed strawberries, seeing as you crushed one yourselves." Boa Hancock gave Sabo and Koala a look of mischief

"Didn't know you had a funny side." Sabo chuckled 

"Oh, she does have one." Boa Marigold tittered "She rarely shows if to someone who isn't us, though."

Boa Hancock gave her sister a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Anyway, I came here to do you a favor." she continued, shifting her attention to Fisher Tiger once again "You're a wanted man, but if you are under protection of a Warlord, the Marines can't touch you. Of course, you can't touch the Marines anymore either, but that's a small price to pay for your survival and your freedom. I'll exclude Sabo and Koala from my protection too, so you'd be protected by them if push comes to shove. What do you say?"

Fisher Tiger nodded, sealing their agreement. He knew that Sabo and Koala would interfere if he had tried to refuse, and he had to admit that it would be nice if he didn't have Marines breathing down his neck.

-x-

Boa sisters took their leave after the feast was over, using the cover of darkness to make sure their departure went unnoticed. Sabo and Koala both agreed that they were nice people. They had Fisher Tiger's well-being at heart, meaning they had to be good people. The only thing that they didn't like was that the monotony would probably return after this. However, as Hancock had said, it was a small price to pay for living the life of absolute freedom. It brought smiles onto their faces. 


	6. The Wonders of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, we'll achieve the impossible

It had been crazy. The sea was wondrous, and for Koala, it was even better now that she could save him. When Fisher Tiger died, the world lost a great person, but now that loss had been averted. 

"Tell me more stories about Fishman Island." Koala asked one day "What are the people like?"

"I'll tell you about the family that was like my own: the Royals, one of rare power holders who are decent." Fisher Tiger smiled "There is one figure that stands at the very top of them all, and that's Queen Otohime. Her kindness knows no bounds. Unfortunately, she is no longer among the living. She was assassinated by unknown party. I believe her family knows the perpetrator."

"Tell me more." Koala pleaded

And Tiger did. He remembered Otohime's kind smile, he remembered her daughter, who was so full of life. He wondered how they coped with her death.

Shirahoshi, that was her daughter's name. Tiger smiled a fond smile. It was weird that someone like him, who bore the sin of hatred, was still alive, yet Otohime, who was nothing but love personified, was dead.

Then again, he had almost died, and it was only thanks to timely intervention of his newest crew members that saved him.

Sabo was watching them with a fond smile. Then the smile became a frown as he remembered happier days. With his two brothers. 

Where there used to be three, now there were two, and nothing could fill the gap in his heart.

-x-

Sabo had always been alone, and that was why he had to escape. His former home had been nothing but a cage, designed to keep him sheltered from the world. The empty stares his parents gave him, the flagrant disregard for his well-being, the abnormal desire to preserve their status by using him as a bargaining chip. He hated all of that.

It was by chance that he met a boy his age. This child was fierce, and yet he had deep sadness hidden in his eyes. Sabo decided he was gonna like him.

"I am Sabo." he introduced himself "You?"

"I am Ace. Portgas D. Ace." the boy replied "My father was Gol D. Roger. He was a shitty father, I assure you of that."

"My dad is a noble, and he is a shitty dad too." Sabo chuckled "In fact, my entire family is shitty."

They had hit it off right away, bonding over the fact that both of them had shitty fathers.

-x-

And now.....Ace was gone, gone because his shitty father's name had condemned him to death. Gone because Akainu couldn't accept the fact that he should live. Gone because of his reckless nature. Gone, gone, gone. Sabo clenched his fists. Why was the world so unfair?

"Hey, Sabo, look!" Koala beamed at him "It's a sea creature!"

"Yeah......" Sabo said half-heartedly "I'll be in my cabin. You enjoy yourselves."

Koala's brow furrowed in concern.


	7. Sneak attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think that they would learn eventually, but they never do.

It was Koala's turn to be on the night watch. She watched the dark silhouette of Fisher Tiger down below. 

She saw another ship approach. Two figures jumped onto their ship. She watched as they examined their weapons. Once they were finished, they began to look around. Koala had a sneaking suspicions of why they were here, which were only confirmed once one of the figures drew a weapon upon noticing the prone form on the deck.

"No, not yet." the other figure said "Remember our orders, Hanako."

Then the two figures drew closer and kissed each other. Koala had seen enough. She was disgusted. How could these people be happy when they ruined the lives of others. How could her mother be happy when she sold out the man who saved her?

She jumped down from the crow's nest she was occupying, landing between Fisher Tiger and the two intruders.

"Are you here to interfere with our mission?" Hanako had asked

"That would depend on what your mission is." Koala told them smoothly

"We were told to kill that man using any means neccessary." Hanako revealed, indicating the prone form behind Koala

"Then yes, I am here to stop you." Koala gave the intruders a serene smile "So shall we dance?"

The fight had escalated quickly, but by that time, both Fisher Tiger and Sabo had woken up and aided Koala in the fight.

Koala suspected that Hanako wielded a poisoned dagger, designed to find its target's flesh and kill them swiftly. Hence, whenever Hanako swung her dagger, Koala was there to intercept it.

"I think it's time we put an end to the fun and games." Hanako's partner said "I am Shu, and we will complete this mission."

"Let's test that out, shall we?" Sabo smiled

He gave no warning before he unleashed a powerful blast of King's Will. Both Hanako and Shu tried to endure, but in the end, they fainted. Koala and Fisher Tiger, while a bit disoriented, managed to stay conscious.

"Your will was weak." Sabo announced gently "You don't really believe the lies World Government feeds you. If we met under different circumstances, we could have been on the same side, but as it stands, we're enemies. Koala, let's go to our cabin."

-x-

"I've been thinking." Koala announced

She and Fisher Tiger were alone in a cabin

"I want you to train me." she continued "Those two could have killed you easily, and I need to get stronger, so I can protect you and other people I love."

"Very well." Fisher Tiger agreed "But I am a strict teacher."

"I can help with that as well." Sabo plopped down onto the empty seat "I could teach you the move that knocked Shu and Hanako out. There's a catch, though. There aren't that many people who could use it successfully."

Koala looked at both of them with determination.

"I'll do it, no matter how long it takes."

-x-

Two coils made of pure water headed for Fisher Tiger, who was able to dodge at the last second, making both attacks narrowly miss him.

"Not bad. You are improving fast. You'll be able to hit me very soon." Fisher Tiger announced, with a hint of pride in his voice.


	8. Parting ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chooses to go, the other chooses to stay. They promise to meet again in the vast blue sea someday.

Koala's training in Fishman Karate and her mastery of King's Will were both progressing smoothly. 

Sadly, all the good things had to come to an end. The next island they arrived to was Dawn Island, a place of Sabo's memories.

"Looks like my final stop is here." Sabo announced "You coming along?"

"Sorry, no can do." Koala frowned "I am staying with the Sun Pirates. 'Wave Breaker' is the only real home I've ever had. The Revolutionaries were just means to an end. I wanted revenge for Uncle's death, which is why I even joined. But now that isn't needed anymore."

"Make sure Arlong doesn't eat you." Sabo warned

"I don't think he will." Koala stuck out her tongue "His hatred isn't as strong now thanks to our prevention of his Captain's death. Plus, he likes me, even if he won't admit it."

Sabo giggled at that.

"Goodbye, Sabo-kun." Koala said quietly "You, me, Fisher Tiger and Ace.....the four of us will meet someday on the sea. That's a promise."

"That's a promise." Sabo repeated

And as the 'Wave Breaker' sailed into the open sea, Sabo couldn't help but feel a little sad. He honestly couldn't say why, he just was. Still, this was not a time for that. He had a past to relive, and a brother to save.

He turned his back to the shore and headed deeper inland. He had to find Grey Terminal.

When he did, his whole being felt like finding an old friend. Because that's what it was. A place of safety. A place where he met his two brothers.

One of whom was dead. Ironic how things turned out. For the longest time, Ace believed he was dead, and Ace died with that belief. He never learned that Sabo was alive, and the very thought made Sabo livid.

"He was a blemish on this world." a voice mocked "Gol D. Roger was. I hope his line goes extinct, if he even has one."

"Indeed." another voice agreed "Any child of his will be a demon."

And Sabo saw red. Before his brain could register it, he punched the first one who spoke hard enough to send him crashing into a nearby wall.

"One more word out of you and what you just experienced would be tame compared to what I am about to do to you next." Sabo threatened

"You seem very angry at this." a man approached him "Is Gol D. Roger your daddy?"

"Yes." Sabo said without hesitation

As long as he toted to the world that Roger was his father, Ace would be safe.

"Your hair doesn't look like his." 

"I inherited that from Mother." Sabo said "She was a strawberry blonde. She died at childbirth protecting me from the Marines."

All of it was the truth. He learned all the details from Ace in another timeline.

"Very well. Hope luck is on your side, cos if the Marines catch wind of this, you'll be headed for the execution platform before you know it.

Would that really be so bad? Ace had already accepted his death, so if he were to die in his place, Ace won't be too upset. Sabo will remain a fond memory, and Ace would live.

But......he had promised Koala that all four of them would meet someday, and he was already debating breaking that promise.

Still, the plan was a sound one. All he had to do is avoid the Marines while still pretending he is Roger's son.

Two kids appeared around the corner. Sabo's eyes softened upon seeing Ace and his younger self walking side by side.

Quickly, he ducked into a nearby alleyway, out of sight. He didn't want to cause a time paradox, after all.

"Promise me that you will succeed." a hand brushed against Sabo's cheek tenderly

"Sure thing, Ace's mom." Sabo mumbled, somehow knowing who it was

-x-

Six years passed since that day. Sabo managed to re-connect with Ace, posing as a well-meaning stranger, and asked Ace to take him along on his journey. They formed Spade Pirates, and Sabo allowed himself to relax for now. He let things play out. Ace would end up joining Whitebeard's crew, giving Sabo the opportunity to finish off Teach before he made his move.

Still, the abruptness of it all caught him off guard. Ace boldly told Shanks that he was after Whitebeard's head. Sabo chuckled at the irony. Both of them were targeting a Yonko - future Yonko in Sabo's case - seeking to separate his head from his shoulder. Edward Newgate and Marshall D. Teach. Whitebeard and Blackbeard. 

Whitebeard beat Ace and himself easily. 

Sabo watched as Whitebeard's crew beat up Ace's when they tried to get both of them back. He recalled another crew with the same mindset, and the lengths they went to in order to ensure that Nico Robin returns to them safely. They tried the same thing with Ace, but unlike Robin, Ace had died in the process.

This time, they would stand together, all three of them. He knew Teach's weakness. Exploiting it would be easy.

He remembered what he was told once

"And so I tracked it down, believing it was a cure-all." Chopper told him "It turned out it was a deadly poison."

Sabo pulled out a vial containing the extract from that very same mushroom. He coerced Chopper into giving it to him, promising to use it on Akainu and no one else.

He had lied. 

"What are these?" he asked Thatch, who was carrying a plate of cherry pies.

"Cherry pies." Thatch smiled "They are for Teach. They are his favorite and he has been down lately so I want to cheer him up."

"Really? What could have brought that on?" Sabo thought sarcastically "Is he feeling guilty for his plans to murder you?"

"How thoughtful." Sabo said aloud "Can you put this in then? This will make him feel as giddy as morning sunshine before you know it!"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to mention it to him once he perks up."

"Yes indeed." Sabo thought viciously "Chopper's mushroom will make everything better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fat bastard deserved a large helping of Amiudake.


	9. The scars will remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea is calm, and our hearts are the same

The 'Wave Breaker' was amazing, and Koala couldn't help but admire the ship. It was sturdy enough to carry the crew, and it could cut through the currents with ease.

Today, it was docked at an island filled with lots of resorts. Koala was happy to have a breather, but she was also cautious. Robin had told her all about Baroque works and how they used their apparent hospitality to further their own ends. And when she was in the company of a pirate with a large bounty on his head, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

She could almost laugh at the irony. Fisher Tiger's 'crimes' were bigger than Ace's crime. And yet, the Marines made a bigger deal about Ace then they did about Fisher Tiger. She supposed it was to be expected, with Ace being the son of a pirate King and all that, but it was still ironic. Ace died for being born. He didn't even get to choose his father, yet he died so that his father's line would be extinguished.

The end result was still the same. Both Ace and Fisher Tiger were murdered. And now they would not be. She and Sabo already saved one of the two, they would easily save the other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fisher Tiger asked teasingly

He was starting to become more and more playful and relaxed. It was the time he spent with her, she supposed. His death was too abrupt. It happened before he could even begin to socialize with others. It was another ironic thing. He had left his home to get to know humans better, and they made him a slave, just as they did with her.

She unconsciously placed a hand onto her back - the part of her back where her Sun Pirate emblem lay - and she smiled

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." she said "You're alive, and my wish is granted. That's all that matters."

They stayed at the resort, and Koala paid the expenses for the others. 

Arlong was starting to mellow out when interacting with her, and Koala found that meaningful. Although he was still cold and sarcastic towards humans in general, Arlong wouldn't be Arlong if he stopped hating humans, but the fact he was trying to act nice towards her made her feel happy.

She wondered how was Sabo faring with his part of their deal.

-x-

Sabo sighed. It was bad enough that he had to convince Whitebeard pirates that Teach was a traitor, but he also had to keep Ace from trusting too many people with his parentage. After all, one never knew who else could be the viper to Ace's farmer.

As such, when a man named Squard started telling everybody how much he hated Roger, Sabo was quick to go with his 'fake identity' plan.

"Stop talking crap about my dad!" Sabo hissed so that only Squard could hear him.

He didn't need Ace trying to refute his claim, after all. Ace looked like he was about to cry. But he didn't. He never did. Even when the Marines hunted him down. Even when his life was threatened. Even when he died taking a blow for someone else. 

It was a D trait, Sabo supposed

The only time Ace cried was when he realized that his family had come to rescue him. Sabo knew that Ace hated himself and would never put his own well-being above that of his family. He was genuinely shocked upon realizing otherwise. He found it unfathomable that his family would even think of coming to save someone like him.


	10. Bonds are forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our love shall never die

Koala was so absorbed in her sea-viewing to notice that Arlong had approached her.

"I want to talk." Arlong rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Preferably alone."

Koala nodded and they retreated into the dining cabin. Arlong motioned for Koala to sit down, while he himself went about, preparing tea. Koala was a bit suprised. She didn't really think of Arlong as a cooking type.

As she sipped her tea, Arlong broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving Okashira from that attack." Arlong said sincerely "Maybe I misjudged your race."

"No, you haven't." Koala replied humorlessly "Us good humans are an exception, rather than a rule. Conversely, there are good Fishmen, like Uncle, and bad Fishmen."

"I see." Arlong drank from his own cup "Then I'll be sure to stand by you when you start wiping out all the bad seeds. We'll leave only the good seeds standing."

"An admirable idea." Koala leaned in "Seek out a man called Dragon. As long as your motives are sincere, he'll let you join him in bringing about the new era."

"And how do you know that?" Arlong looked skeptical

"After my fellow villagers sent your Okashira to his death, me and my family had a falling out over that. I left my home. In the end, surviving alone was difficult, especially when you are a former slave. I would have died that day if it weren't for Dragon. By staying with him, me and my friend Sabo found out the rare fruit, Time-Time fruit. With its ability, I was able to fling us back to the past, so we could save your Okashira and Sabo's brother." Koala explained "You're the only one I've told about this."

"Why tell me?" Arlong asked "I didn't exactly treat you nicely."

"It's because we're more alike than anyone else. I hate my own race for what they did to me, and for what they did to one who saved me from my personal hell." Koala's expression turned vicious

"You have spunk." Arlong threw his head back and laughed "If there were more humans like you, this world would be a better place to live in."

-x-

Fisher Tiger had noticed it. The mysterious daily disappearances of Arlong and Koala, the hushed conversation they had, ones that would cease any time he approached them......all of these made him suspicious.

Then one day, he caught Arlong discreetly packing his things into a large brown bag.

"What is going on here?" Fisher Tiger demanded

"Crap, we've been found out." Arlong facepalmed in annoyance "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Koala appeared on the doorway, an identical brown bag slung against her shoulder

"Just what it looks like." Koala glanced at her savior "We're quitting Sun Pirates."

"But why?"

"The state of the world is too much for us to overlook." Arlong was the one to answer "You were right, we have to end the cycle of hatred and we need to do it before it's too late."

-x-

They made their way to the city during the night. They found a nice lodging. However....

"You are Arlong of Sun Pirates." the owner paled "I cannot give you accommodations because the world government will find out and probably shut this place down."

"They never will find out." Koala promised "We're quite good in covering our tracks."

"I suggest you do what she says." Arlong bared his teeth "I still hate you humans, and she is an exception, not a rule."

Once they were in their room, Arlong threw himself on the bed, turning his head to look at Koala

"Do you know what to do next?"

Koala spread an old dusty map against the bed.

"This is where we're going." she marked a spot in question with a big red X "That's Baltigo, where Dragon's base is."

"Seems like a long journey." Arlong noted

-x-

Sabo was given a neatly wrapped present

"This person must be really special to you." the cashier winked

"Indeed." Sabo admitted 

The 1st of January was fast approaching, and that meant this was the time Ace's self-loathing reached its peak. He remembered how both he and his little brother suffered after Ace died. That wouldn't happen this time around, he swore. This time, all three of them would stand together in the sun.

Smiling, Sabo left the store, his present in his hands. This year, Ace would be having the greatest birthday he ever had.

Sabo spread the news among the Whitebeards when Ace wasn't around, and they were all eager to join his efforts in making this birthday the greatest event ever.

Whitebeard pitched in too by giving Ace and three others a dummy mission, while he, his crew and Sabo made all the preparations.


	11. The Decisive Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Koala reunite and take a special student under their wing.

Conomi Islands were peaceful during this time of the year. Then, the two of them came. They identified themselves as agents of Revolutionary Army. The locals gathered around them with shining eyes, promising to help them out. Arlong and Koala both accepted.

The construction began the next day, and thanks to all the inhabitants of Conomi islands, a new building was made in less than a month. It displayed a shark logo on one side and a koala logo on the other side. Both Arlong and Koala agreed that it was an awesome place of residence. They were to be governors and protectors of Conomi islands on behalf of Revolutionary army.

That was a month ago. 

Koala patrolled through the streets of nearby village when a couple of no-name thugs assaulted her. 

"Stop that!" the villagers protested "Why are you attacking one of our governors?"

Koala wasted no time in giving her assailants a piece of her mind.

She slumped down into nearby chair to take a breather, when a man in charge of harbor lookout, Jacob, raced up to her

"Two ships are approaching, Koala-sama!" Jacob reported "Come down with me to the harbor if you want to see for yourself."

Smiling, Koala let Jacob lead her. Once they arrived, she was able to recognize the symbols that the two ships proudly displayed, and her smile got wider.

"Those are our guests for today, Jacob. I'll personally escort them to our place of residence once they disembark." Koala announced

-x-

"So how are you, Hatchin?" Koala asked

The Sun Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates were all seated, with Fisher Tiger, Sabo, Ace and Whitebeard sitting in special chairs as the guests of honor. Koala and Arlong were sitting at the head of the table, while various Conomi islands inhabitants served food and drinks, wearing huge grins on their faces.

In the middle of the feast, Koala and Sabo excused themselves, leading Fisher Tiger and Ace away as well. Arlong, who was one of the few aware of their secret, distracted the others with inane chatter. 

"It's time we revealed the truth to both of you." Koala began "We're from the future, and our main mission is to save both of you from death, no matter what. While we managed to stop your initial deaths from happening, people will still be gunning for you. The best way to achieve our goal is for all three of you to stay here with us. Your crews are welcome here as well, should they wish to stay here."

-x-

In the end, they both accepted. Whitebeard had been meaning to retire for a while now, so he and his crew were easily swayed. On the other hand, Fisher Tiger disbanded his crew. He and former Arlong Pirates remained behind on Conomi Islands, while the rest of the crew went their separate ways.

Koala knew she would miss them, especially Jinbei, but she consoled herself with the fact that she'll see him again once he joins the Mugiwaras.

And speaking of Mugiwaras.....

She smiled and walked away from the party.

"Koala, where are you going, nuy?!" Hatchin called

"Just off to see an old friend." Koala smiled mysteriously

She walked down the dirt road to a familiar village and walked north till she found the house on the outskirts. Technically, this house didn't really belong to the village, and yet, that didn't save those living inside from Arlong's cruel hands the first time around. Fortunately, she was able to mellow him out in this timeline.

She gripped the door handle and knocked. A young woman with magenta hair opened the door, beaming when she saw Koala.

"Koala-sama!" she exclaimed "Welcome to our humble abode."

"You must be Bellemere, former Marine Liutenant." Koala gave her a polite smile

Then her gaze fell to two children in the corner and her expression softened

"Yup, that's me." Bellemere said proudly "These are my adopted daughters, Nojiko and Nami."

Koala strolled over to Nami and began playing with her hair

"Your hair is so soft." Koala whispered to herself "I am sure you will shake the world some day."

Koala knew that a child in front of her would grow up to be a strong and fierce fighter who would control the weather itself one day. She only hoped that her little interference wouldn't get in the way of that. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Nami has potential." Koala turned to Bellemere "I'd like to take her under my wing, if you'd allow that."

"Certainly." Bellemere readily agreed "She needs to be strong to fulfill her dream, after all."

"I am pleased to hear that." Koala nodded "I'll help her along as much as I can."

She would raise Nami to like good-hearted pirates, so she'd take her rightful place among Mugiwaras some day.

-x-

"What, you brought another one?" Sabo groaned

Koala, however, knew that he too was hiding sheer excitement once he saw a girl in her arms.

"This one has potential." Koala defended "Lots and lots of it, actually."

"You're right. She does." Sabo's tone became more serious "Might I be her instructor as well?"

"I am sure there are some techniques you can pass on to her." Koala teased with a grin "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

-x-

"Koala-neechan, Sabo-niichan." Nami ran up and hugged them both "What do you know about pirates?"

"Well, there are good pirates and bad pirates." Koala began "Good pirates honor and respect things like family and friendship, and they treat their crews like families. An example of the good pirates are Whitebeard Pirates, whom you've already met."

"Yes, I like Whitebeard-san and his crew!" Nami chirped

"Now, bad pirates are the ones preying on innocent people and ruining lives." Koala continued "My partner, Arlong, fell into that category until I set him straight. There are others like him out there too."

"Two of the Emperor Pirates, Kaido and Big Mom, fall into that category." Sabo added

"Really?" Nami frowned "Then they must be stopped. I want to stop them."

"And so you shall." Sabo promised, taking her small hand in his "We'll make it possible for you to do so."

"There is one more person you should be aware of." Koala glanced at Sabo "It's 'Red Dog' Akainu. He doesn't distinguish between 'good' and 'bad' pirates. If you become a pirate, you need to be able to beat him as well, lest he buries you."

"Which is where things like this come in. Observe." Sabo instructed

He covered his arm in purple armor and then punched a nearby rock, which shattered into million smaller pieces upon impact. Nami watched, awestruck

"Pirates can do that?" she asked in wonder

"Pirates can do that and more." Sabo affirmed 

"I wanna be a good kind of pirate!" Nami announced

"Indeed you will." Sabo nodded "And if my hunch is right, and it always is, you might even be on Pirate King's crew someday."

From then on, Koala and Sabo took turns teaching Nami their moves. Koala taught her how to use Fishman Karate in a fight, just as Fisher Tiger did for Koala herself. Sabo taught her how to utilize various forms of Haki.

-x-

"Presenting the village champion, Arlong, versus our champion, Nami!" Koala announced with glee

"Let's see what you have learned, brat." Arlong cracked his knuckles

"Gurarara." Whitebeard laughed "This should be interesting."

"Are you sure she can handle him?" Ace gave Sabo a worried look

"Don't worry." Sabo grinned "She'll wipe the floor with him. She is our student for a reason."

Arlong lunged at his opponent, but Nami deflected his attack with armanent Haki, before delivering a mighty punch to his abdomen. He winced briefly, before he launched another attack against her. Using observation Haki to 'see' his movements, Nami was able to dodge.

The fight eventually ended with Nami being the winner. Sabo and Koala both held her hand, congratulating her

"Don't let it get to your head." Sabo cautioned her "Plenty of people lost their lives because they believed themselves to be invincible."

Upon finishing this sentence, he gave his sworn brother a pointed look, and Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

-x-

The day had finally come, and the first four Mugiwaras arrived on the island. Sabo and Koala paid another visit to Bellemere and Nami on that day

"You still want to be one of the 'good' pirates?" Sabo asked

Nami nodded eagerly

"Well, you are in luck. One such crew just arrived here today. We can arrange for you to meet their captain." Sabo grinned "Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Nami began to pull at his sleeve

She was still childlike despite being fourteen years old. Since her foster-mother didn't die in this timeline, she was more innocent and carefree. Koala liked it.


	12. The crew of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Koala introduce Sabo's little brother and his crew to their student

"Sabo!" an eternal ball of sunshine yelled "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, little brother." Sabo grinned "It would take more than a world Noble to kill me."

"If I recall correctly, you were half-dead when his dad brought you in." Koala teased

"You know my dad?" Sabo watched as his little brother gave Koala a hopeful stare

"Indeed we do. We might take you to meet him some day." Koala promised

"Ne, would you two join my crew?"

"Sorry, little brother, but the answer is still no." Sabo grinned "Besides, we have a different calling now."

"We might know someone who might be interested, though." Koala said "You'd like her."

"Is she strong?"

"She is indeed strong and awesome." Sabo confirmed

"Then I'd like to meet her!"

"I'll bring her over." Koala walked off "Be back in a jiffy."

-x-

Koala returned ten minutes later, with Nami in tow.

"This is Nami." Koala introduced "Nami, this is the Captain we told you about."

Nami looked at the grinning boy, before her face split into a grin of her own.

"How strong are you?" the boy asked

Nami side-eyed the nearby boulder before giving Sabo the look.

"Go ahead." Sabo encouraged "Show him what you're made of."

And so Nami smashed the boulder to pebbles with Armanent Haki, just like Sabo had done when he started teaching her. Sabo was pleased to see the awed look his little brother gave her.

"Yosh! I have decided! You will be in my crew!"

And Nami immediately agreed.

-x-

"I am gonna miss her." Koala sighed as she watched the ship leave Conomi islands

"So will I." Sabo agreed "But this.....this was her destiny and no one should get in the way of destiny."

"Fisher Tiger and Ace were destined to die." Koala pointed out "Do you regret that we changed their destiny?"

"Of course not." Sabo immediately said "But her destiny is different from theirs. She'll survive and achieve her dream with the others."

With that, Koala and Sabo returned to their residence. They both had an overwhelming urge to spend time with those they loved.


End file.
